This grant proposes to continue the effective efforts of the Occupational Branch of the Massachusetts Division of Alcoholism which develops and implements programs for government and private industry. It proposes three (3) specific and reasonable goals for the grant period: 1. Incorporating the activities and personnel of the Branch into the state's Division of Alcoholism. 2. Implementing those programs in government and industry that are in various stages of development. 3. Seeking out new prospects for additional programs. The proposal spells out the methodology by which these goals will be realized.